1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra-fine L-carnitine and salts thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to L-carnitine and salts thereof which exist in the form of ultra-fine particles. The present ultra-fine L-carnitine is capable of being uniformly blended with fine particles of other raw materials, while maintaining its own discrete shape. The overall fineness of the present ultra-fine L-carnitine makes it ideal for blending with oil-based raw materials with which conventional bulk carnitine is not entirely miscible. The overall fineness of the present ultra-fine L-carnitine also facilitates the ready absorption in the gut due to the increased overall surface area of the fine material. The present invention also relates to methods for preparing such ultra-fine L-carnitine and salts thereof. The present invention further relates to compositions which comprise such ultra-fine L-carnitine and salts thereof. The present invention additionally relates to methods of using such ultra-fine L-carnitine and salts thereof.
2. Description of the Background
L-carnitine is known to have many uses. In particular, the oral administration of L-carnitine has been shown to be an effective therapy for cardiovascular diseases. L-carnitine and its salts are also known to be useful as dietary supplements, in particular for the facilitation of the metabolism of lipids.
However, it is desired to increase the bioavailability of L-Carnitine and its well known salts. It is also desired to prepare compositions which contain L-carnitine and one or more other ingredients with which bulk L-carnitine is not miscible, e.g., oil-based raw materials. It is further desired to reduce the hygroscopicity of L-carnitine.
Thus, there remains a need for forms of L-carnitine and salts thereof which exhibit increased bioavailability upon oral administration. There also remains a need for forms of L-carnitine and salts thereof which can be easily formulated with other ingredients with which bulk L-carnitine is not miscible, e.g., oil-based raw materials. There also remains a need for forms of L-carnitine and salts thereof which exhibit a decreased hygroscopicity.